1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an EEFL (External Electrode Fluorescent Lamp) applicable as an LCD backlight or the like, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, hard glass has traditionally been used for an arc tube of the EEFL, but its low permittivity deters high current flow. Therefore, to allow high current flow for a high efficiency lamp, a recent technology has proposed the use of soft glass (see Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. 2004-79267 and 2004-179059).
However, glass tubes made of soft glass, as described above, have larger thermal expansion coefficients than glass tubes made of hard glass. What happens then to such a glass tube when the conventional electrode material (42 alloys) is used for an external electrode is that a joining material (solder) between the glass tube and the external electrodes does not adhere well to the external electrodes because the electrode material expands or contracts a relatively smaller amount than that of soft glass. That is, it is difficult to firmly affix the external electrode to the glass tube. Consequently, defects like the separation of the external electrode are apt to occur.